Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2: New Age of Heroes
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2 is the second book of the Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes, who had a merger after the events of the the first book, which if you haven't read it, READ IT ASSHOLE! Anyways, this story was written by Franz122 and ElderPrinceShroob. Prologue The Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes were once BRUTAL enemies until Birdo said that they shouldn't fight with each other, and 40 minutes or so of fighting, the Warriors and Heroes thought that they were done, but they actually weren't, when Bill Cipher suddenly went back to life by fucking Ultron's life force. And after a battle that was filled with so many Kirby references, the Warriors and Heroes stood victorious...and Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd destroyed. (Though he still apologized to them later). Chapter 1: The New Members At Middleburg, the new base for our heroes, Sashi was having a Pokémon battle with Orange the Inkling, with Sashi using her Yanmega and Orange using her Floette. "Floette, use Fairy Wind!" says Orange Fairy Wind hits Yanmega and does decent amount of damage to her. "Yanmega, use Shadow Ball!" yells Sashi. Shadow Ball hits Floette, knocking her out of the battle. "Floette is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Sashi!" says Blue the Inkling. "Awesome job Yanmega!" Sashi says to Yanmega. "Yanmega!" Yanmega cries back to Sashi "You did your best Floette. Get some rest." Orange says "Sashi, you and your Yanmega are the strongest duo together!" Orange says to Sashi. "You know it Orange!" Sashi says back. "It's like Ash and his Greninja!" Orange continues "Hey guys!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) calls out. "Yes Penn?" asks Sashi. "What is it Danny?" asks Sam. "We got new members on both of our teams!" Penn says "Let's go meet them!" Danny says. "Calling all Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes! We got new guys!" says Susie, which all them came at once. "Ladies and gentlemen, BEHOLD!" Danny says like that one guy. "From the Dimension Warriors, introducing Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and Roach!" says Penn. "And from the Universe Heroes, we present you with Flapjack, Captain K'Nuckles, Aang, Randy Cunningham, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Four, and Uncle Grandpa!" says Danny. "Wait, wasn't Uncle Grandpa a reject for the Warriors?" asks Grim. "He needed to join some kind of squad!" says Doraemon "Close enough." Grim continues. "Not only that but we have the same new members, Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye!". "Wait we have the same members?" asks SpongeBob. "ITS A CONSPIRACY!" Shope yelled, "By the way, where is Numbuh Three?" "Danny, Penn, I need to talk to both of you." Meta Knight says. "Coming Meta Knight!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) says to Meta Knight. Outside, the two approached him. "What is it Meta Knight?" asks Penn. "Ever since the defeat of Bill and Ultron, more threats have started to emerge." Meta Knight says. "What do you mean?" asks Danny (Fenton). "Bill's wife." says Ford. "You don't mean..." says Penn. "Yes, Jirachi." Ford continues. "Ever since Bill's death, it started to act sad, then went berserk." "A couple of weeks ago, we tried to calm her down, and yes it is a girl, but nothing worked, that is we told her to shut the hell up and be a heroine." Blue says. "Okay, thanks Meta Knight but we pretty much got all this." Penn says. "Very well. Just be prepared when it happens." Meta Knight says. "Okay. Oh have you met our new members?" Danny (Fenton) says. "I already have." Meta Knight says. Back inside, Emily the Octoling was introducing herself to the new members. "Hey Emily, can you help me with something?" says SpongeBob SquarePants "Sure!" Emily says. "With the new members, nothing can go wrong!" says Shulk, who IS wrong as something wrong will happen in the next chapter! Chapter 2: Gru's an Idiot Not only were Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes the only squads, but there is another shitty organization known as SUPERBLIMP (aka Gru's an Idiot Inc.) which mostly consists of people who can't join the Warriors or Heroes, one is on Sashi's death list, and others are just random characters. "Hey Fyootch, can we show these guys the lunchbox?" asks Danny (Douglas) "You know it!" Future-Worm says. Just before they were able to show it off, their TV is interrupted by Gru himself. "Who are you?" asks Billy. "Who am I? I am Gru!" says Gru. "And no, I'm not constipated." Gru says again. "Anyways, I wanted to show all of you MY new squad!" "Aw come on! Not another one!" says Mr. Game and Watch. "Anyways, meet my team, Shrek, Ika Musume, Ryuko Matoi, Timmy Turner, Zim, a Villager, and Boggy B!" Gru says. "Oh, hello Universe Heroes! Long time no see since Danny (Fenton) acted like an ass and kicked me out!" says Shrek. "You weren't qualified to join us anyways!" says Sam. "Yeah!" Tucker backs her up. "Hello Orange and Blue!" Ika says. "Ika? I thought we were friends!" says Orange. "Gru told me to never trust anyone except my teammates!" Ika continues. "Wait a sec...the villager from Animal Crossing? No offense but what the hell is he gonna do?" asks Dexter. "He's a fucking MURDERER!" says Vinnie. "IS THAT FUCKING BOGGY B!?" says Sashi. "Wow, I've never seen Sashi so triggered!" says Mega Man. "Well, he never joined the Warriors because he's small." The Doctor says. The Villager looks at all of the Warriors and Heroes with the face of a fucking murderer that he is. "Now that being said, I hope that you can deal with us!" Gru says before logging off. Penn, Danny (Fenton), and everybody else (even Yanmega) did the O-Face. "Well at least there's not another problem!" says Marco. "Dude don't say that kind of stuff!" Randy says. With Marco being the dumbass he is, our heroes receive a letter from yet ANOTHER ripoff of everyone, called the Sea Warriors. "Dear Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes," Susie reads. "We decided to make our own squad after you got SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are on your team! We will find all of you and kill you! Sincerely, Ariel". "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?" Penn says. "Guys, the 2nd Dimension resistance called us. They want to kill us too!" Danny (Douglas) says. "Ugh...are we suddenly famous or they got a bone to pick?" Mandy says. "I think both." The Roach says. Just then, there was an explosion downstairs. "What the fuck was that?" asks Kevin. "Help!" a cry shouted out. "Was that..." asks Danny (Fenton) "EMILY!!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) shout out at the same time. Chapter 3: Trouble Penn, Sashi, Boone, Kirby, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Susie, Frisk, Billy, Danny (Fenton), Sam, Tucker, Orange, Blue, and Mega Man rush downstairs to see what the explosion was about. Sam sends out her Gardevoir to see who's there. "Gardevoir, use Future Sight to see what's happening!" Sam says. "Garde!" Gardevoir says as it senses. "Um... what gender is your Gardevoir, Sam?" asks Frisk "It's a female, sorta like Sashi's Yanmega." Sam says back. "Don't forget about us!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) say as they send out Decidueye and Gengar, respectively. The gang reach outside, where Emily was taken hostage by two rogue Octolings. "STAHP RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH EMILY!?" SpongeBob says. The two Octolings look onto the gang, as one of them hold Emily. "We're sorry, but Emily is needed for none of your business!" says the Octoling grunt (not Emily though). "Guys, help me!" Emily shouts out. "Shut your mouth, bitch!" another Octoling grunt. The gang gasps, even some of their Pokémon! "You let get go of her right now or else!" says Tucker. "Oh shit!" Boone says. "Or else what?" says the Octoling grunt. "Or else we'll send you two flying with all of our Pokémon!" Penn says. Seeing the looks of determination on the heroes, they wanted to beat the hell out of them (especially Sashi and Yanmega) But before they could do it, the Octolings send out a smoke bomb to get away so easilly. "Where'd they go!?" said Kirby through Sashi's specs. "What do they want with Emily anyway? Blue says. "I don't know..." Penn says. "But one thing is for sure...Meta Knight was right!" SpongeBob suddenly notices a note they left behind while they were escaping. "Guys look!" SpongeBob points out. "What is it SpongeBob?" Susie asks. "There's a note they left behind!" SpongeBob continues. "Wait, let me see it!" Penn says. "What does it say?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "It says 'Project XD'." Penn reads. "There's more. 'Make all good Octolings into Shadow Octolings!'" "Let's go to Ford if he knows anything about Project XD or Shadow Octolings!" Orange says. Back inside... "They did what!?" exclaims Meta Knight. "They captured Emily!" Penn says. "This is what I've been talking about the bigger threat. Why didn't you get her when there was that explosion?" Meta Knight shouts. "We're sorry but we didn't notice that since we were getting bitchslapped by a bunch of people trying to rip off all of us!" Danny (Fenton) says back. "This is what I have been talking about. If you had listened to me, none of this would be happening!" Meta Knight yells back. "Everyone, what is going on?" Ford says. Everyone started talking at the same fucking time, then Ford couldn't hear them with the earrape. "One at a time please!" Ford yells. "Emily got captured!" SpongeBob says. "Emily got what!?" Ford yells again. "She was taken by these rogue Octolings!" Billy says. "We tried to take them out with our Pokemon, but they used a smoke to get away!" says Penn, Sashi, Danny (Fenton), and Sam. "We also found this note!" Orange says. "Hmm..." Ford reads. "Project XD". "Do you know about this Project XD?" asks Blue. "As a matter of fact...yes!" Ford answers. "It's just like The Virus!" Tyler said, "It infects stuff in our dimension and turns them into beasts!" "Luckly, The Supernoobs are there to take the virus out" he continued, as the Noobs activated their Battleballs and struck an epic pose. "Nice pose." A voice said. "It's Count Venamus!" The Noobs exclaimed "Well, Well! The Supernoobs have joined the Dimension Warriors" Count Venamus exclaimed, "That's not very suprising." "You know what is?" Shope asked, "We've grown stronger! We can take you down!" "Oh really?" Venamus replied. "We'll see about that." Chapter 4: The wrath of Count Venamus "Your dimensions will soon bow down to the Virus!" Count Venamus exclaimed. "All right! Let's do this!" Kevin exclaimed. "Prepare to meet my surprise!" Venamus exclaimed. "What is it?" The Noobs asked Suddenly, a giant roar shook the world. "What was that?" Boone wondered. "Rayquaza! Destroy the heroes!" Venamus exclaimed "Wait... RAYQUAZA?!?" Penn exclaimed. "The Legendary Pokémon that calmed Groudon and Kyogre and lives in the ozone layer" Sashi explained, "How did you catch it?" "I infected it with the Virus!" Venamus answered. Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye stood by the Noobs. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed Decidueye nodded and used Spirit Shackle. "Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!" Count Venamus ordered. Rayquaza roared and fired a large blast from it's mouth. It hit everyone except for Decidueye (who is part Ghost type). Charizard, Lucario and Greninja were in pain. However, they got up with no problem. Greninja heard a voice and activated it's ability: Battle Bond. "It's Ash-Greninja!" Roach exclaimed. "It's time to show you how much I've learned!" Shope said "Now! Mega Evolve!" Count Venamus exclaimed. Rayquaza heard Count Venamus's feverent wish. "It mega evolved!" Orange exclaimed, as a mysterious air current surrounded the air. "NOW! DRAGON ASCENT!" Venamus ordered. "ICE MODE!" Shope exclaimed, "ICE BEAM!" The move would have done more damage had Delta Stream not been in affect. It weakened Ice Beam's power. "Yanmega! Ancient Power!" Sashi commanded. Pikachu hopped on Yanmega's back as they combined Thunderbolt with Ancient Power. "This is so awesome!" Blue exclaimed. "Guys, we need to help them out!" commands Danny. Ford joins in to give something to Orange just in time. "Orange!" he yells. "Yes Ford?" she asks. "Use this! It's for your Floette to evolve into a Florges." Ford calls. "It's a Shiny Stone!" Penn exclaimed, "I once used it on a Togetic to evolve it into Togekiss!" Floette touched the stone and evolved into Florges. Greninja used Water Shuriken, while Florges used Moonblast. "Time to finish this!" Shope exclaimed, with her hands sparking electricity. A yellow aura surrounded Shope. "Shope's surrounding herself with Z-Power!" MegaMan exclaimed Shope unleashed her full force Z-Move: GIGAVOLT HAVOC! "KAMEHAMEHA!" Shope yelled like that one guy. "Oh shi-!" Count Venamus exclaimed. Rayquaza returned to normal, as Tyler teleported beside the fallen Legendary Pokemon and extracted the virus. Rayquaza roared at Count Venamus. "You might want to run." Tyler said, the Noobs agreeing with him. Count Venamus took the advice, while the heroes escaped. Upstairs, the heroes found Emily. "Something's not right." Tyler said "You're right, Tyler." Lucario replied "It's talking!" Danny (Fenton) exclaimed "Lucario's using telepathy to communicate." Sashi explained. "I sense a dark aura surrounding Emily." Lucario continued, "We better be careful." The heroes ventured down the hall to meet up with Emily, but soon found that it was a trap! "This is bad." Spongebob said. "Emily's been infected by the Virus!" The Roach pointed out "I never knew how good it was to be bad..." Emily said, looking at the heroes with red, glowing eyes and laughing evilly. "Well, shit." Shope said, knowing she and the rest of the heroes were screwed. Chapter 5: VS Infected Emily Note: The following battle must be read out like you're playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Emily summoned the following Pokemon and infected them with the virus: Yanmega, Foretress, Gastrodon, Flygon, Hawlucha, and Crabominable. Even Orange's Florges, Danny's Gengar, and Sam's Gardevoir were infected. It was up to Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye to save them. "You really think you can stop me with all of these infected Pokemon?" Emily chortled, "Here's a tune for you, then!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy0JMx1GpB4 IT'S A MONSTER HOUSE! Greninja used Water Shuriken! Gastrodon's Storm Drain drew in Water Shuriken to raise it's Special Attack! Hawlucha Used Sky Attack! Hawlucha became cloaked in a harsh light! Hawlucha became fully charged due to it's Power Herb! Flygon used Dragon Dance! Flygon's Attack rose! Flygon is at double speed! Yanmega used Ancient Power! Yanmega's Attack rose! Yanmega's Defense rose! Yanmega's Special Attack rose! Yanmega's Special Defense rose! Yanmega is at double speed! Yanmega is at triple speed! (Because of Speed Boost) Lucario used Aura Sphere! It's Super Effective! Crabominable became enraged! Gardevoir Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir! Gardevoir used Calm Mind! Gardevoir's Special Attack rose! Gardevoir's Special Defense rose! Charizard used Fire Blast! It's Super Effective! Forretress hung on thanks to Sturdy! Gengar Mega evolved into Mega Gengar! Gengar used Sludge Wave! It doesn't effect Forretress or Lucario... It's Super Effective on Jigglypuff, Gardevoir and Florges! A critical hit on Gardevoir! Gardevoir fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gardevoir! Florges fainted. The Virus was exctracted from Florges! Oh No! Jigglypuff fainted! Decidueye used Leaf Blade! It's Super Effective! Gastrodon fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gastrodon! Pikachu used Thunder! Hawlucha avoided the attack! Forretress used Explosion! It doesn't effect Decidueye or Gengar... It's Not Very Effective on Lucario. Forretress fainted. The Virus was extracted from Forretress! Crabominable used Avalanche! It's Super Effective on Decidueye, Flygon and Hawlucha! Yanmega avoided the attack! Flygon fainted. The Virus was extracted from Flygon! Hawlucha fainted. The Virus was extracted from Hawlucha! Lucario used ExtremeSpeed! Crabominable fainted. The Virus was extracted from Crabominable! Yanmega used Bug Buzz! It's not very effective on Charizard, Lucario, Decidueye or Gengar... It's Super effective on Greninja! Oh No! Pikachu fainted! Oh No! Greninja fainted! Oh No! Decidueye fainted! Yanmega is at quadruple speed! Charizard used Heat Wave! It's super effective on Yanmega! Gengar fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gengar! Yanmega fainted. The Virus was extracted from Yanmega! Pikachu was revived! Jigglypuff was revived! Greninja was revived! Decidueye was revived! End Battle Tyler extracted the Virus from Emily. "What happened" asked Emily "You were infected by the Virus" Shope explained. "Thank you, Supernoobs, and you too, Pikachu." Emily replied "Pika!" Pikachu said happily. Suddenly, the Octoling boss, Scarlet, comes in. "What the hell is going on?" she says. Then she sees that Emily was revived and that the heroes have defeated Count Venamus, who was one of the admins and his Rayquaza, who was 360 no scoped by Shope's Gigavolt Havoc. "Well...well...well." said Scarlet. "What's up with every character saying that?" asks Patrick. "It probably builds up the suspense." Shope pointed out. "Oh, hey, Noobs." A yellow alien greeted. "We must have missed out a lot of stuff." A blue alien added. It was Memnock and Zenblock, the trainers of the Supernoobs, and the ones responsible for giving them their powers. "You didn't miss much, Mem and Zen." Tyler explained "We just took down Count Venamus and a bunch of Virus infected Pokemon!" Kevin replied "You should have seen my Gigavolt Havoc!" Shope said, feeling proud of herself. "So Count Venamus infected the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza with the Virus, and it took all of our power to defeat it." Roach explained, "Shope defeated Rayquaza with the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc, and then we fought Emily's Virus infected Pokemon." "Yanmega was tough." Lucario replied telepathically, "Sashi trained it very well." "You really have grown." Memnock commented "Hello? What about me?!?" Scarlet screamed "Oh yeah. We forgot." Zenblock replied "Ok Noobs, get out your Battleballs!" Shope yelled, as she, Tyler, Kevin, and Roach activated their Battleballs, which turned into battlesuits. Chapter 6: Superhero World "Let's do this!" Sashi said, with Sam and Shope by her side. "We're right behind you!" Penn replied, with Tyler and Danny (Fenton) by his side. "Scarlet's going down!" Boone exclaimed, with Kevin and Tucker by his side. "She sure is!" Spongebob replied, with Mem and Zen by his side, along with Roach and Kirby. Just then, an interdimensional portal opened and sucked the heroes, along with Scarlet, Memnock, and Zenblock into it. The portal spat them out in a dimension Penn was familiar with. "It's Superhero World!" Penn exclaimed, flying around and flexing his muscles. "You got superpowers now?" Tyler asked "Penn's powers are similar to mine!" Roach pointed out. "But do you have LASER VISION?!?" Penn exclaimed as he fired an energy blast from his eyes. "No fair!" Roach whined. "Guys." Sashi said. But the boys were too busy checking out the powers that Penn, Boone, and herself got. "I think Sashi wants to say something." Tyler said "I was just going to say that!" Boone said telepathically. "I guess Boone has similar powers to Tyler in this dimension." Shope observed. Kevin looked at Sashi and activated his battleball. He turned into a skunk. "Who's the sidekick now?" Kevin told Sashi. "Ewww...." Shope groaned, backing away from the skunk-like smell of Sashi and Kevin. "Guys!" Sashi yelled, causing a major stink bomb. Kevin transformed back into human form. "Guess I'm gonna have to blow this stink away." Shope muttered, activating her battleball and creating a gust of wind. "I've been trying to tell you. A hero's true power lies within." Sashi replied. "Didn't we learn that lesson the first time we had a mission here?" Penn asked Sashi. "Yeah, but the Noobs haven't." she replied. "Check the specs." Penn told Sashi. "Ok," Sashi began, as a holographic image appeared above her specs. "The Virus has been infecting the superheroes of this dimension, and we are the only ones left." "Our mission," She continued, "Is to extract the Virus from all of the infected superheroes and destroy the source of the Virus." The image disappeared. "So Count Venamus was right!" Tyler said, "There are more sources of the Virus!" "Hey guys, look at us!" says SpongeBob. SpongeBob was the Invincibubble, Patrick was Mr. Superawesomeness, and Sandy was The Rodent, all of which came from the SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. "How do you like our new looks?" asks the SpongeBob. "It looks like great." Shulk says. "I can shoot ice cream again!" Patrick says. "What about me guys?" asks Sandy, who looked like a IRL squirrel. "Sandy, why the fuck do you look like a real squirrel?" asks Mr. Game and Watch. "I don't give a fuck about it!" Sandy replies. "Hey guys, do you hear a badass theme?" asks Orange. Just then, a blue car without wheels, comes in. "What's up everyone?" said the one and only, Captain Falcon! "Holy shit is that Captain Falcon?" yells Mr. Game and Watch. "What are you doing here?" asks Sandy. "Well, I came in here to let myself back into the team." Falcon replies. "Also Fox called me and I said hell yeah!" "But how did you came here though?" asks Tucker. "I was trying to see if parallel universes are real." Falcon says back. "Are you talking about how you could break your de facto speed?" asks Ford. "Oh fuck yeah!" Falcon says back. Meanwhile... "Are you sure this is the right place?" asks Gru. "Of course this is!" Zim says back to Gru. "You better! If you're lying... I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU!" Ryuko says to Zim. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?" asks Timmy Turner. "Shut the fuck up!" Ryuko says back. Back in Superhero World... "That's the last of them." Tyler said, as he extracted the Virus from Captain Super Captain. "Thank goodness!" Kevin replied. "Guys... Look!" Shope exclaimed. It was SUPERBLIMP (Aka Grus an idiot inc) "Yoohoo!" Gru yelled "It's Superblimp!" Roach exclaimed "Look, we don't have time for this." Shope explained. "Besides, We're done here." Sashi added. The Part-Time Heroes, Noobs, and the other heroes were sucked into another dimension, which will be revealed in the next chapter. 7 Grand Chapter: SiIvaGunner rises This Dimension turned out to be the Dimension of High Quality Rips. "Grand Dad?!?" Penn exclaimed "FLEENSTONES?!?!?" The Noobs exclaimed Just then, King Dedede came out of a portal. But something wasn't right. HE WAS WEARING A MASK! MASKED DEDEDE "Oh fuck." Shope groaned. "Looks like King Dedede was infected by the virus!" Sashi said. "HIIII!" Kirby exclaimed. "Kirby? What are you doing here?" Roach said, as he dodged Masked Dedede's Axe energy blasts. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "He says that we are in the dimension of High Quality Rips." Sashi translated. "High Quality Rips? The fuck you mean?" asks Captain Falcon. "Let me put it this way Falcon. The Nutshack." says Sandy. Little did the heroes know that it was also home to dank memes, such as Robbie Rotten and his clones, the Nutshack, Space Jam, and of course, Grand Dad. "OK, let's not get distracted by the memes, everyone, let's free Dedede!" shouts Danny (Fenton). Meanwhile... "So I want you to hunt dumb heroes down and make sure that they die!" Scarlet says. Scarlet happened to have Zenblock and Memnock tied up. "Don't call them dumb!" says Zenblock. "Yeah! They're awesome!" says Memnock. "Shut the hell up!" Scarlet says back. "Don't worry, I'll give them a taste of their own medicine." says Rippen. "Medicine? So you're a doctor?" asks Larry, his minion (and also the principal at Penn's school) who is a faggot. "It's an expression you son of a bitch!" Rippen says back to Larry. "I can't wait to hear their screams. Especially Penn Zero and his other friends." Rippen says. "Good." Scarlet says to him. They both do an evil laugh. Back at the High Quality Rip dimension... "How the hell did I get here?" Dedede says as he was cured from the virus. "Kirby? Meta Knight? What are you all doing here? And who are these people?" "Well... I'm SpongeBob and this is my friend Patrick!" SpongeBob says. "What happened to me?" Dedede asks again. "You were infected with the virus." Shope says. "And you had this mask and a giant hammer of death that can shoot fire and missiles." Star says. "Oh, okay." Dedede replies. Suddenly, Rippen arrives! "Penn Zero!" says Rippen. "Rippen!" Penn, Sashi, Boone say at the same time. "GRAND DAD!" Larry exclaimed. Snow Halation begins to play. "Who is this guy?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "That's Rippen, our art teacher who also is a part-time villain!" Penn says. "I'm not the only one here though." Rippen says dramatically. "Danny, we meet again." Vlad Plasmius says. "Vlad!" Danny (Fenton) says. "Greetings SpongeBob!" Plankton says. "Plankton!" SpongeBob says. "I'm back! But Rayquaza isn't with me anymore!" Count Venamus says. "Count Venamus!" says the Noobs. "All four of us are admins of Team Octo, led by Scarlet herself!" all the villains say. "So you're behind the viruses then!" Orange says. "Yes, now that you know that, you all must die!" Rippen says. "Technically we got these strains from The Creators." Count Venamus added. "Now that's a high quality team up." Penn replied. Sashi rolled her eyes. "We won't die because you will die first!" Finn says. The villains (which were HIGHLY outnumbered,) fought the heroes, only to lose against the heroes with the help of King Dedede, Meta Knight, Ford, and the Pokemon. "Let's finish them!" Tyler says. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Penn says. "Pika...CHU!" Pikachu says as it uses the move. "We're blasting off!" the villains say. "Yeah!" Sashi said as she high fived Shope. "We will be back!" Venamus said. "Nin." Greninja grunted. "But now, we'll take you out first!" Venamus replied, "Detonate the Subspace Bombs!" The two R.O.B Sentries opened the bomb and it started to count down. "Not this Subspace stuff again!" Olimar says. "Everyone, into the Falcon Flyer!" Captain Falcon says. "How will we all fit in if there's like lots of us?" asks Dipper. Captain Falcon made the Falcon Flyer bigger. "Now we can fit in!" Mabel says. "Ahem!" Memnock said, as the Noobs freed him and Zenblock, "We have our own ship." "Warriors, into the Galacticus!" Zenblock ordered. The Dimension Warriors followed Mem and Zen into the Galacticus, while the Universe Heroes entered the Falcon Flyer. They escaped before the Subspace bomb exploded in a badass way. "Now which dimension will we go next?" asks Orange. "Yeah, where will we go?" Blue also asks. "Your home." Ford says. "You mean Inkopolis?" Orange asks again. "Yes." Ford replies. Chapter 8: Heroes and Warriors Take on Inkopolis (And Meet The Benevolent Alliance) The Falcon Flyer arrived at Inkopolis, the home of Orange, Blue, and Emily. "What is this place?" asks Jenny (X9). "This is Inkopolis. It is home to Inklings, jellyfish, and other creatures who live here. There is also a cat here for some reason." Ford says. "So this is where Orange, Blue, and Emily came from?" asks Mega Man. "Well, yeah!" Blue says. "That's weird. The town is empty." Orange says. "What are we here for Ford?" asks Gretchen. "There is signs of the virus here, and we must stop it." Ford says. "How about we go up those stairs?" asks Gumball. "Let's check it out!" Sashi says. When they went up, they found the Squid Sisters's house. "This is the Squid Sisters's house!" says Emily. The heroes went inside and found Marie all alone. "Run." Marie says. "What's wrong Marie?" Orange asks. "C...C...Callie..." Marie mutters. "What? What about Callie?" Blue asks. "She...she's turned...EVIL!" Marie says. "Callie must've gotten infected with the virus!" Shope says. Callie, who's infected with the virus, shows up. She spread the virus to Marie. "Oh fuck." Kevin groaned. "The Squid Sisters have been infected by the virus!" Tyler exclaimed. "Can't this get any worse?" Boone wondered. "You just had to say it!" Mem and Zen groaned. The Squid Sisters spread the virus to other Inklings. Luckly, Blue and Orange were unharmed. "We're screwed." Penn said "It was nice knowing you, Jennifer." Sashi said. Shope and Jenny X9 turned to Sashi. "I was talking to Shope." Sashi pointed out. "Oh." Jenny X9 replied. Just then, the heroes saw a giant ship with three aliens in it. "It's The Benevolent Alliance!" Tyler exclaimed. "General Blorgon, are we happy to see you!" Kevin replied. "We are happy to see you too, Earth Warriors." Blorgon replied, "But this is no time for celebration." "So Count Venamus was right about the virus infecting other dimensions." Teknut realized. "And that means you were right about there being more than one source of the virus." Heidies mentioned. "Lets get this over with." A red alien (who looked similar to Memnock and Zenblock) yelled, "The virus is destroying multiple dimensions as we speak." "Rovu's right." Shope replied, "And our dimension will be next." While the Benevolent Alliance was talking with the Noobs, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Mem, Zen, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Orange, and Blue defeated the virus infected Callie and Marie. "Nice Work!" Penn said, as Mem and Zen extracted the virus. "Your home dimension..." Ford replied, " You Noobs should save it from the Virus." "Let's go!" Tyler said. However, four orange dragons were waiting. Each had a different colored mark on them. One was blue, one was red, one was purple, and one was green. Landia... Kirby thought to himself, It must have been infected with the virus! Seven seconds later, the virus was extracted from them. "Ford can you explain to me why the virus is in every dimension?" Star asks. "Scarlet and her admins may be trying to spread the virus as revenge." Ford says. "Revenge? On who?" asks Numbuh Four. "There is a Inkling that people call "Poool". She defeated Scarlet after one of her soldiers, Luna, betrayed Scarlet. Ever since then, she returned from her coma and started hiring hunters to kill Poool, as well as her friends." Ford explains. "Don't forget a commander!" said an unknown figure. "Who was that?" asks Captain Falcon. "That would be me, Aria Neptua Octavia!" It was Octavia! "I'm one of the commanders!" "Looks like she wants a fight." says Ryu. "We should fight her!" says Sashi, Sam, Shope, and Orange. "We got you outnumbered!" Shope says. "I hope you're ready to get fucked!" Octavia says. "Whoa! She has the same power as Kracko!" King Dedede says. "That's right! I got a piece of its DNA!" Octavia says. But she was easily defeated by Shulk and his Chain Attack. "Screw this shit!" Octavia says. "Put another Subspace bomb!" "Another one?" rants Randy. "Warriors, into the Galacticus, and Heroes into the big Falcon Flyer!" Meta Knight says. They got away in another badass way. "Now what?" Shope asked. "We go to the source of the Subspace Bombs: The Isle Of Ancients." Ford answered. R.O.B let out a worried beep. "R.O.B, put this on." Penn told him R.O.B became the Ancient Minister, and flew off to the Isle Of Ancients. Unfortunatly, Daleks saw the heroes. "EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled. "We're fucked." Tyler groaned. Chapter 9: The Isle Of Ancients The Heroes managed to make it to the Isle of Ancients. Unfortunatly, they were met by a Dalek that was 10 times the size of Olimar. It killed all of his Pikmin except for 24 of them. "FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled as he Falcon Punched the Dalek. It went flying as Captain Falcon killed every Pikmin except for one red Pikmin. It was Steve The Trooper! "You killed everyone but the joke." Shope told Captain Falcon. "Well they were in my way." Captain Falcon replied. "Chuggaconroy would be proud that you survived, Steve." Olimar told the lone surviving Pikmin. The heroes managed to traverse through the forests, until they found a skiff that would lead to part of the Subspace Bomb Factory. "Captain Falcon, you take Olimar, SpongeBob, Patrick and the Inklings with you on the skiff." Danny (Fenton) ordered, "Sam, Tucker, and I are coming with you." "Boone, Sashi, Kirby, Pikachu, Noobs, come with me." Penn said. Everyone nodded as they left with their groups. "That looks pretty far down." Olimar gulped, with Steve beside him. "OH SHI-" He yelled as Captain Falcon threw him at the skiff. "FINLAND!" Patrick yells when hopping off. Various enemies were waiting for them. "Let's do this!" Danny (Fenton) exclaimed. Meanwhile, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Kirby, and Pikachu were traversing through the research facility to get to the bomb factory. "I hope that the others are doing ok." Penn said. "Me too, PZ." Sashi replied. The Noobs and Part Time Heroes (along with Kirby and Pikachu) found a secret entrance to the bomb room. "We made it!" Penn and Tyler exclaimed. Then, a hologram of Count Venamus appeared. "Greetings, Dimension Warriors! Where are your Universe Heroes friends?" He asked. "We're right here!" Danny (Fenton) and Orange yelled. "Perfect. Now that you are all here, the R.O.B Sentries here will destroy the entire Isle Of Ancients, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Venamus replied. Penn nodded at the Ancient Minister. The Minister defiantly stands in the way of his brethren to stop them, but Count Venamus manually controls the enslaved R.O.B.s and have them shoot their former "master", setting his cloak aflame. Then as the R.O.B.s set each bomb, the heroes desperately try to stop them and their bombs, but to no avail. As Venamus's projected image disappears, he summons the first wave of Virus infected Subspace Army minions to distract the heroes. The burning Ancient Minister shoots down some of the enemy forces with his eye lasers, then sheds off his cloak to reveal his true appearance and identity as the master robot named R.O.B., leader of his kind and a Dimension Warrior himself. "R.O.B. WAS THE ANCIENT MINISTER?!?" Everyone (Except for Penn, Boone, Sashi, Kirby, Olimar, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon) exclaimed. R.O.B let out a sad beep. The heroes managed to hold off the minions, but knew that they could not stop the Subspace Bombs. "Everyone get out!" Penn says. Everyone left except R.O.B, who tried to communicate with two sentries, but became sad after they couldn't dismantle the bomb, and SpongeBob tried to tell him to go. "My Falcon Flyer is coming everyone. Come with me if you want to live." Captain Falcon says. "OK Falcon!" everyone says except for Kirby and Pikachu. Patrick grabbed R.O.B on the way. The heroes fell down, wondering if they'll live. "Come on!" Falcon says as the Falcon Flyer arrives. "Nothing bad can happen now!" SpongeBob says. But, as soon the Falcon Flyer left, Yveltal appeared! "YVEL!!! " Yveltal roared. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. It was battle time. The heroes knew that there were only two minutes to defeat Yveltal, so they had to hurry! It didn't take them that long to defeat Yveltal. The heroes escaped as the Isle of Ancients blew up in a badass way. Chapter 10: Journey to Subspace After the Isle of the Ancients was engulfed into the dark void from the Subspace Bombs, the Falcon Flyer arrived at the middle of a desert, where the rest of the Warriors and Heroes, along with Meta Knight and Ford were hanging out, along with the Galacticus, the Halberd, Fox's Arwing, Olimar's Hocotate Ship, and a school bus that the KND improved and made into a ship. "Is everybody here?" Ford asks. "Yeah!" everyone from the Falcon Flyer says, except for R.O.B, Pikachu, and Kirby. "Orange! Blue!" Ford says to them. "What is it Ford? they say. "Take these. These are Mega Stones." Ford says. "A Latiasite?" Orange says. "A Latiosite?" Blue says. "Latias and Latios will help us when we go into the Subspace void." Ford explains. "Come on out!" Ford tells. Latias and Latios approached the two Inklings. "They're gonna help us out?" Blue asks. "Indeed." Ford replies. "So what are we gonna do then Ford? Me, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Kirby, Olimar, Pikachu, Lucario, and Charizard went through this before in Brawl!" Captain Falcon says. "It's simple. The ships will be inside the Halberd and just in case it gets destroyed again. Then we will stop Team Octo in no time!" Ford says. Everyone went into each ship and went inside the Halberd. "What about Kirby?" SpongeBob asks Ford. "Kirby will be riding on a legendary air ride machine." Ford says. At the completely engulfed Isle of Ancients, the Subspace Gunship, made by the villains themselves moved out. The Subspace Gunship fired a massive laser at the Halberd. "Yes! The heroes have been destroyed!" Octavia cheered. What Team Octo didn't know was that the Halberd was a distraction. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Tyler exclaimed. The heroes were flying out of the explosion. Penn, Boone, Sashi, and Meta Knight were riding on the four headed dragon (although it split) named Landia. Penn and Tyler lead the attack. Boone and Kevin followed them, along with Sashi and Shope, Meta Knight and Roach, plus the other heroes, along with Latias and Latios. "Lets take the gunship down!" Penn exclaimed. The heroes managed to attack the gunship with such ease. Everyone dodged the attacks, and saw Kirby cut through the gunship with his Dragoon. "We have to retreat!" Rippen yelled, as Team Octo went through the portal. "Let's follow them!" Danny (Fenton) ordered. The heroes followed the villians into the portal. Chapter 11: The Crushing, Ruinous Defeat Now inside the realm of Subspace, the heroes begin their exploration of the realm of darkness in search of whoever or whatever is responsible for the Subspace invasion and to put an end to this chaos. "Everyone, move out!" Penn ordered. Meanwhile, Count Venamus held out a Dark Cannon at Rippen, Vlad, Plankton, and Octavia. "I'm so sorry that it has to end like this." Venamus said, firing the cannon and turning his former teammates into trophies. "Arise, Master Hand!" he yelled. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Master Hand appeared. Count Venamus bowed. "Count... Venamus..." Master Hand muttered, "Help...me..." "What's going on?" He wondered. Then Venamus looked up and saw that Master Hand was being controlled by Chains of Light. "I'll tell you exactly what's going on." a mysterious figure told Venamus. "You were controlling Master Hand this whole time?" Venamus said. "Yes. I was controlling him even though he never appeared in the previous chapters." Tabuu, breaking the fourth wall, says. "What about Scarlet?" Venamus says. "I killed her." Tabuu says back as he points to her corpse. Furious at the death of Scarlet and Master Hand controlled, Venamus tried to fight Tabuu, but Tabuu shielded himself as Venamus touched the chains and turned into a trophy while being knocked out from his shield. "THE CHAINS ARE OFF!" Master Hand, who recovered yells. Master Hand tried to knock out Tabuu, but with the shield, he got reflected, got fucked up and died. The heroes arrived at where Master Hand was laying dead. "Who is that guy?" Penn asks. "Whoever he is, let's get him!" Danny (Fenton) says. "Not if I take you all down first." Tabuu says. With his wings opened, he unleashed a wave of death that turned all of the heroes into trophies. The heroes were trophies and it seemed they were going down in defeat, Tabuu brings all of the worlds that were engulfed by the Subspace voids. "It begins." Tabuu says as he brings them together to make the Great Maze. The heroes were spread out along the dimension. Suddenly, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were revived. "What's this?" Penn asked, pointing to a badge the six were wearing. "It's some sort of badge." Sashi said "We know." Sam replied. The heroes saw King Dedede, lying, in trophy form. "Dedede must have made those badges." Boone observed. Penn touched the base of King Dedede's trophy, reviving him. "Penn! Danny! I'm so glad you're OK!" Dedede hugged them. "What do you know about these badges, Dedede?" Sashi asked. "I made them in case Tabuu turned everyone into trophies." Dedede explained, "I also found these trophies." It was the trophies of Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, and Sneech. Penn revived Tyler, Boone revived Kevin, Sashi revived Shope, Danny revived Doraemon, Tucker revived Noby, Sam revived Sue, and Dedede revived Roach and Sneech. "Jennifer!" Sashi exclaimed, hugging Shope, "You're O.K!" "Yep!" Shope replied, "But the Multiverse won't be unless we stop Tabuu soon." "Shope's right." Sue agreed. "We're gonna need a bigger team to clobbah dat der Tabuu!" King Dedede told the heroes. The heroes were on their way, finding and reviving heroes (and reluctantly, some villains). Then, the heroes found the trophy of a girl with six arms. "Is this some sort of Hindu goddess?" Doraemon wondered. "This person looks like she's white." Noby noted. "Maybe it's someone who was bitten by a spider infected by The Virus." Shope replied "You're both WRONG!!!" Sashi exclaimed, "It's Spinnerette!" "Who?" Everyone asked. Sashi checked her specs: "Heather Brown was a grad student at "Ohio Research University" who worked under Dr. Lambha. Thanks to an accident involving her klutzy ways and the doctor's new "prototype genetic infusion chamber," she found herself imbued with superpowers derived from spiders. This includes having the proportional strength of a spider ("GIRL ABS!") and super-healing along with six arms and high-tensile spider thread that shoots out of the base of her spine (Not her butt). However, she's not the only superpowered person around." "You're right!" Tyler said, as the Noobs struck a pose. "A superhero teamup?" Penn asked, as the girls revived Spinnerette. "Where am I?" Spinnerette asked, holding her six arms by her head. "You're in Subspace." Sneech answered. "Where's Mecha Maid?" Spinnerette asked. "Is that your girlfriend?" King Dedede wondered. "Ha! GAYYYY!" Kevin exclaimed. Spinnerette was pissed off by Kevin's remark. "Enough!" The girls said, grabbing Spinnerette's arms. "Sorry." Kevin apologized. "By the way, steer clear of Billy, Spinnerette." Sashi told the six armed hero, "he's afraid of spiders." "O.K." Spinnerette replied. Meanwhile, in another part of Subspace, Kirby was revived. Where is everyone? ''Kirby thought to himself. He spat out one of Dedede's badges. ''What's this? Kirby thought, Some sort of Badge? Kirby didn't remember eating the badge. Looks like I'm gonna have to find the others. Kirby thought. And Kirby set off on his quest to reunite with the others. Eventually, Kirby caught up with them. "Kirby!" King Dedede exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you!" While it seemed everybody was revived, there was one trophy left. "Guys, there's a trophy over there!" Orange, revived, says. "Do we even know who is this?" Future-Worm says. The trophy happened to be Ruby Rose, a character from RWBY. "Let's revive her!" SpongeBob says as the heroes revive her. "Who are you people?" Ruby says. "I said that once!" Patrick says. "Well, at least she doesn't-" Danny (Fenton) says before being inturrepted by Ruby. "Has anyone seen Yang?" Ruby asks. "Fuck." Danny (Fenton) says. The villains found the trophies of Mecha Maid and Yang Xiao. "Guys, revive them!" Octavia says. "Mecha Maid!" Spinnerette says. "I'm so glad to see you!" Mecha Maid says. "They're gay." Future-Worm whispers. "Shut up dude." Mordecai says. "Where's Weiss and Blake?" Mabel asks. "The creator was in a hurry anyways." Yang, also breaking the fourth wall, says. Weiss and Blake's trophies were found at the foot of a very long staircase. "Well, I guess we found Blake, Weiss, and The Great Maze." Penn said. "Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed. "Enough." Shope said, "We gotta get through the Great Maze." "Shope's right." Weiss agreed, as the heroes headed up the stairs. Chapter 12: The Great Maze "That's one great maze." Sashi said, looking at the map. "I'm great at mazes!" Billy said. He turned around to find Spinnerette. "Aaaah! Spider!" Billy yelled, chasing Spinnerette with his warhammer. Mecha Maid blasted Billy. "Ouch!" He yelled. "Enough." Sashi said, "We're wasting time." "Sashi's right." Spinnerette replied. The heroes went through the door, only to find that Petey Piranha was waiting for them. Petey roared. "We're doomed." Blake grumbled. "But not when you have the power of WATER!" Shope exclaimed, with Greninja and Omi beside her. Category:Books